MAP
by Kurenai-chan
Summary: Deixando bem claro que essa fic não é de Utena,  só que eu não tinha onde colocala sinto muito.
1. Chapter 1

M.A.P

Chovia. Noite de domingo, 13 de julho. Era seu aniversário, mas quem se importava? Ela própria quase havia esquecido.

Sentada embaixo do toldo de um restaurante, neste horário já fechado, pensava onde iria dormir. Estava assim a prestar muita atenção no movimento da rua, quando um 'vulto' passou pelo outro lado da rua. Assustada, encolheu-se e ficou mais atenta.

Certo tempo depois mais calma, relaxou e acabou adormecendo. Acordou com uma mão em seu rosto.

-Hey - sentia tapinhas no rosto – Acorde menina!

-Nani? – abriu um pouco os olhos.

-Venha comigo, se o restaurante abrir, vai estar em uma grande encrenca.

E era verdade, o bairro era de classe alta, e esse tipo de comportamento, era inaceitável.

A menina sentiu-se puxada pelo braço, sem conseguir pensar em uma atitude mais sensata, foi com o 'ser' a sua frente. Em uma das vezes que a pessoa olhou para trás, reconheceu como o 'vulto' que vira noite passada. Era uma mulher, aparentemente de uns 18 anos, não tinha idéia de quem era.

Quando pararam, viu que estava na frente de um dojo.

-Moça, quem é você? – perguntou ela.

-Desculpe, é que fiquei preocupada com você. Mei, meu nome é Mei. Eu moro aqui e você?

-Eu sou... Anna, obrigada pela... ajuda, mas agora eu preciso ir.

-E vai para onde? - Perguntou Mei antes que a menina fosse embora.

-Não importa – E já ia correr, quando sentiu-se puxada para trás - Me larga!

-Por favor, passe só hoje aqui. – Pediu Mei – Depois, pode ir embora, mas por agora, não tem para onde ir.

-Eu... tudo bem, mas porquê?

-Longa história, por favor, entre – E abriu o portão

-...Tá – respondeu Anna meio receosa, mas entrando.

Como não tinha mesmo onde ficar, Anna acabou concordando, mesmo com medo. Pois pensando bem, ela estava com fome, sono e muito frio. Poderia ser uma ótima oportunidade, e Mei não aparentava ser má pessoa. Mas mesmo assim, era de se estranhar a bondade da mulher.

Entrou. Era um jardim muito amplo, com alguma arvores e tal... Quando estavam quase na porta de entrada do dojo, Anna parou.

-Anna-chan? Anna... que foi?

Já não sentia mais o vento, fechou os olhos...

-Anna !!

Ela desistiu de deixou-se cair no gramado. Mei saiu correndo e a pegou antes que caísse no chão.

- Droga! Imaginei que estivesse fraca, mas não a esse ponto.

Entrou com a menina no colo, e a colocou sobre uma das camas, no quarto de hospedes.

'Ela precisa descansar.'

------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------

Capitulo não muito grande, porque eu escrevo a mão antes e paro antes que fique comprido, mas no Word é outra coisa XD

Presente pra uma pessoa muito especial.


	2. Chapter 2

Ato 2

-Onde estou? – Anna foi levantando devagar sua cabeça doía, e suas costas idem.

-Ah, você já acordou, aqui está.

Mei entregou-lhe uma pequena bandeja, com um 'café-da-manhã' improvisado (já eram duas da tarde) . Anna, que nunca tinha visto tanta variedade de comida em uma refeição só, ficou maravilhada, e nem sabia por onde começar... já ia 'atacar' um bolinho com gotas de chocolate (N/A: pra thaty essa ) , quando uam pergunta veio-lhe a mente.

-Mei, quem é você?

A outra parou, refletiu, e quando finalmente olhou para a menina, respondeu simplesmente:

-Ex-Dançarina, ex-desenhista, ex-sonhadora, dona atual desse dojo. Miyuki Mei. Algo mais?

-Ah... então, por que me trouxe para cá?

-Não sei, você me lembra alguém, mas é outra história, agora coma. Volto mais tarde. – E saiu sem mais delongas.

Sem entender uma palavra sequer, Anna continuou olhando para a porta por onde a outra passara, por um tempo. Após um breve instante, a fome falou mais alto, e ela voltou-se para a bandeja.

Mei saiu pela porta do quarto, e correu até chegar no seu próprio.

Entrou, fechou a porta, escorregpu pela parede e lá mesmo ficou. Olhava para um ponto no horizonte, pensava, lembrava de um passado até então esquecido.

Flash Back (1) [N/A : aperta o botão

-Mãe! Não!!

-Adeus Mei...

-Maninhaaa

Fim do Flash Back (1) [N/A: desaperta

-Mei? Mei!

Ela havia dormido, e no momento, sentia-se sendo chacoalhada, acordou.

-Oi Akemi...

-Ooooi ! Tudo bom?

-Yeah, quem sabe?

Akemi era uma das amigas mais próximas de Mei, conheciam-se há anos e mesmo sendo muito diferentes, se davam muito bem. Akemi tinha uma irmã gêmea, Emily, que ao contrário delas, era mais fechada, e preferia ficar em casa escrevendo.

-Onde está a Emily?

-Não sei, não a vi hoje. A Ino e a Babe vem mais tarde.

-Ok – e levantando-se, saiu do quarto.

Foram juntas até a cozinha preparar o jantar, comeriam juntas esta noite.

Ino e Babe, eram incrivelmente muito parecidas, mas como já havia sido comprovado, não tinham nenhum parentesco. Estavam sempre muito alegres, e animavam muito o grupo. Já Emily sempre tinha muitas histórias para contar.

Também havia Corella, mas ela estava viajando e não poderia comparecer.

-Srta. Mei?- ouviu-se uma vozinha chamando.

-Ola Anna! Já está melhor? –perguntou ela deixando a louça de lado.

-Oooooh que bonitinha! (-) Quem é Mei? – perguntou Akemi, apertando as bochechas da menina

-Essa é Anna, minha... visita. Ela vai passar um tempo por aqui.

-Eu... bom, ia embora agora, só passei para agradecer...

-A não!! Fique para o jantar conosco !- Pediu Akemi com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Não, eu...

-Por favooor !

-Eu não quero atrapalhar – inventou (aleatoriamente) Anna

-Não irá atrapalhar, fique –disse Mei, por fim, e a menina, assim concordou.

Iam arrumando a sala, o jantar já estava no forno, quando ouviram gritos vindo do lado de fora.

"-Waaaaaa -

-Babe, não faça tanto barulho! XD

-Ah, mas a bola é azul – Disse apontando para uma bola no jardim

- U.U

-Tá ok, deixa quieto! Mei!!"

-Já ouvi!

---------------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------

Sinto que tem gente que quer me xingar XD

Mas ta ae, o segundo capitulo

Ary-chan e Marina

Thanks pelos coments -


	3. Chapter 3

(Sim, me xinguem, é o capitulo mais curto da fic )

Ato 3

Na noite passada, Anna jantara com as meninas, e se divertira muito. Quando a comemoração acabou, ela havia dormido em cima das almofadas. Mei a cobrira e deixara a menina passar a noite ali.

Preparava o café da manhã, quando a campainha tocou, e foi atende-la.

- Bom dia Mei – cumprimentou-a um homem, desconhecido até então.

-Oi Lohan, quer entrar?

-Não, tudo bem. Como está o dojo?

-Bem, troquei uma das camas que havia quebrado.

-O que você andou fazendo? OO

-Preciso mesmo contar?

-Naaaao, deixa pra próxima.

-Imaginei, tudo certo então?

-Sim senhorita, até a próxima.

Era sempre assim, todo começo de mês, ele aparecia e simplesmente perguntava sobre como as coisas iam, bastando uma resposta dela, ia embora.

Mei trancou o portão e virando-se para entrar viu Anna parada no jardim.

-Srta. Mei...- disse ela bem baixinho- Eu posso... ficar mais um tempo aqui?

-Claro Anna!

-É que eu... ah, é, eu gostei daqui, é tão quentinho e... – Anna falava tão feliz, como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um pirulito. Mas do nada parou e completou a frase séria – Aqui me lembra um lugar, um lugar muito bom.

-Imagino que lembre, mas já é outra história – Então pegou a menina pela mão – Está com fome?


End file.
